


Caught in the Act

by Kalloway



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Johnny can't help peeking.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/gifts).



> Originally posted somewhere December 2006. 
> 
> "For Domino, who tried to stump me with GG ficlets in the middle of the night!"

The first time, he'd barely noticed. The second, he thought it a little odd but went right back to reading the book May had found for him, about nineteenth century agriculture. It was very... peaceful.

Other than Johnny, who kept wandering through the room (which was a common room, the one with the best light to read) - Johnny was not peaceful, not in that sense, at least. Really, there didn't even seem to be a reason for Johnny to even be meandering through every few minutes...

Testament shifted a bit on his chair, stretching just a bit farther. If Johnny showed up again, well, perhaps he could offer Johnny a historical overview of a potato famine.

Like clockwork (which actually seemed a little odd for Johnny who seemed to get easily distracted by the whims of his crew), Johnny arrived, slipping into the little sitting room and offering a quick smile as their eyes met before he looked away.

"Okay, you've caught me," Johnny said as he strode over to peer out one of the ship's portholes.

"Caught you what?" Testament asked. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure why an immoral creature like Johnny would have much interest in him.

"Long, pretty hair," Johnny started as he looked back at Testament, "nice legs, and a skirt like that... Once I realized you were shifting just a little bit each time..."

Testament followed Johnny's eyes downward, to where his posture had left him in very close to an indecent pose. He blinked, not quite sure what to do.

And then he went back to his book.


End file.
